Sammuel1993's All New CGI Thomas VHS/DVD Ideas.
Here is some more CGI Thomas VHS/DVD Ideas for Sammuel1993. VHS Ideas (Engine Friends, Narrated By Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Alec Baldwin, Michael Angelis, and Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (Ringo Starr) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr) *Granpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) (Schoolhouse Delivery, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) (A Very Thomas Christmas, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *The Christmas Tree Express (Michael Brandon) *Ho Ho Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Winter Party Special (Michael Brandon) (Sticky Situations, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) (Muddy Matters, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Garbage Train (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) (Go Go Thomas, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) (Railway Mischief, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Gordon Runs Dry (Michael Brandon) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Michael Brandon) *Scruff's Makeover (Michael Brandon) *Wayward Winston (Michael Brandon) *Steamie Stafford (Michael Brandon) (Animals Aboard, Narrated By Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) (Santa's Little Engine, Narrated By Mark Moraghan) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan) *Snow Tracks (renarrated) (Mark Moraghan) (The Thomas Way, Narrated by Mark Moraghan) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Moraghan) *Hey, Hey Thomas! (Song) *Thomas, You're the Leader (Song) (Spills and Thrills, Narrated By Mark Moraghan) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan) (Trouble on the Tracks, Narrated By Mark Moraghan) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Moraghan) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Moraghan) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan) (Engines to the Rescue, Narrated By Mark Moraghan) *Too Many Fire Engines (Mark Moraghan) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan) *Bill or Ben? (Mark Moraghan) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan) (The Christmas Engines, Narrated By Mark Moraghan) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Moraghan) *Duck in the Water (Mark Moraghan) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan) (Signals Crossed, Narrated By Mark Moraghan) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Moraghan) *No Steam Without Coal (Mark Moraghan) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Moraghan) (Dinos and Discoveries, Narrated By Mark Moraghan) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan) *Timothy and the Rainbow Car (Mark Moraghan) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Moraghan) (Whale of a Tale, and Other Thomas and Friends, Narrated By Mark Moraghan) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Moraghan) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan) *A Spot of Bother (Mark Moraghan) (Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures, Narrated By Mark Moraghan) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Moraghan) *Percy and the Calliope (Mark Moraghan) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Moraghan) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Moraghan) *Bust My Buffers! (Mark Moraghan) Category:Sammuel1993